


Road Trip [Frederick Chilton]

by law_nerd105



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: During a road trip to go visit your mother, things get a little hot and heavy between you and Frederick.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Road Trip [Frederick Chilton]

"Don't you think this is odd?" I glanced over at Frederick in the seat beside me. He was staring straight ahead at the road, his eyebrows were furrowed together as he stared in thought at nothing.

"Is what odd?" I asked, turning down the street.

"That I'm meeting your mother for the first time after we've already been seeing each other for almost a year now," I grinned innocently at how nervous Frederick seemed to be.

"My mother lives all the way here in Chicago. The last time I saw her, we were only two months into our relationship. I didn't think we were ready for it at that time," he sighed and sagged his shoulders, slouching back into his seat.

"I don't know, it just feels strange."  
"Relax," I patted his knee closest to me, "My mother is going to love you," I took my hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel. "In fact, she already does," I stated rather proudly, sitting up straighter.

Frederick chuckled softly and I noticed a grim smirk on his face when my gaze flickered between him and the road.  
"So all those long conversations over the phone with your mother, you were discussing me?" I tilted my head from side to side.

"Most of the time, yes. When I wanted to avoid talking about myself," I rolled my eyes lamely at remembering how prone my mother is to indulging into the stories of my life.

"Well, I hope you haven't told her too much," at that I giggled. Frederick's sly look only made it worse.

"Don't worry. My mother doesn't need to know everything. But she'll love you. And you will love my mother, she's an amazing woman."

"How so?" he countered, placing his hand on my thigh, stroking his thumb gently across my denim - clad thigh.

"Well, she's an amazing chef, and she cooks the best vegetarian meals," I smiled fondly of my mother. "And she's an easy person to talk to, she won't hate you unless you give her a reason to."

We drove in a comfortable silence for a while until I came to the crossing that would turn down towards my old house.

"Here we are," I remarked when I was about to turn the corner. But I didn't. There was a white SUV parked in front of our house, so I drove straight ahead. "Or maybe not," I sighed miserably.

"What's the matter?" Frederick gave me a concerned stare as I parked the car by an open plot of land that gave a clear view of the ocean and the Loyola beach.

"My mother's friends are at the house," I groaned and leaned my head against the steering wheel between where my hands were positioned.

"The problem?" he asked, still oblivious. I sighed, yet again, and sat back in the seat.

"They're nice people, but they're very... they're not exactly classy or decent people. And their daughter is sweet, but she likes to follow me wherever I go and bullies people I have any kind of relationship with. Even some of my friends."

Frederick chuckled and took my small hand in his larger one.  
"I think we can handle it," He kissed the back of my hand and dropped it to his leg.

"I just... wasn't in the mood for it," he placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into his warm palm like a cat.

"Would you like to kiss here for a while and tell them we got stuck in traffic?" he offered and I gave a small smile then kissed the inside of his hand.

"That would be really nice," Frederick gave me his trademark smirk and I manoeuvred my way across the seats to sit on his lap.

"One condition though," he tugged at the hem of my pink sweater. "This comes off."

I nodded and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, bitting on it. Frederick used his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth and then slowly pulled my sweater over my head. He dropped the sweater on my seat and reached behind me and started fiddling with the hook of my black duet lace demi bra, the one he had bought me a while back. When he pulled it off, he placed it on top of my sweater.

His hands slid to my hips and his eyes lingered hungrily on my breasts before trailing up to meet my eyes. His eyes were dark and his pupils were blown wide with lust. He stared at my lips, making me crave the kiss even more as he teased me.

But then, his one hand threaded through my hair at the base of my neck and his mouth came to mine. It was so soft and languid. His warm tongue gently pushed past my lips and slid into my mouth. I gasped and cupped his face in my hands, screwing my eyes shut tightly. I tilted my head to the side as he did. I felt how his tongue stroked over my own, how his hands roamed the soft skin of my back.

I slid my arms around his neck in an attempt to pull myself closer to him, successfully being able to push my nude breasts up against his clothed chest. My hard nipples rubbed against the rugged material of his dress shirt. The next thing I knew, Frederick had slid his one hand down and had taken a hard grip on my ass. I gasped and panted into his open mouth while he worked my body in the all the right ways.

Before I knew it, and before I could stop myself, I started grinding my hips down on his. Frederick groaned and threw his head back, tearing his lips away from mine. I sighed and moved my lips down to the little exposed skin of his collarbone and neck. He then fisted his hand in my hair, pulling it. I moaned and moved my hips faster.

"Freddy," I purred breathlessly into his ear.

He chuckled breathlessly, almost inaudibly.  
"What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want," I whispered seductively, trying to get my lips back down to his again. He pulled back and I looked down at him confused. He cupped my face in his hands and turned my face to the side so that he could plant a kiss on my cheek. The kiss was warm and tingled under my skin, his saliva still stuck to my cheek so he ran his tongue over the spot to clean it off. The texture of his tongue was rough and a gasp slipped out of me.

"We're acting like a couple of horny teenagers, that finally got a chance to be alone," I smirked and stared down into the dark green of his irises while he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"The problem?" I asked in my most submissive, Baby girl voice. Frederick chuckled and stroked his thumb over my cheek.

"You're going to ruin me one day," my sinful smirk remained prominent.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I already have," I said sweetly, staring at him with doe like eyes. "You just don't know it," Frederick chuckled, leaning forward to kiss at my exposed collarbone.

"So, are we going to keep talking, or am I going to get a chance to push your skirt up?" I kept from squeeling in excitement while Frederick unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

I lifted myself up a little higher, so that Frederick could push his pants and boxer briefs down far enough for his half hard erection to spring free.

"Fuck," I was practically drooling as I stared down at him, biting into my kiss swollen bottom lip.

"All bark, no bite," he teased, and I gave him a playful glare.

I took Frederick's hand and guided it towards my mouth and starting to suck on two of his fingers. He watched me with intent until the very moment he heard the 'pop' of his fingers leaving my mouth.

I then guided his fingers down south. I pushed my skirt up past my hips and pulled my panties aside. I placed his fingers at my entrance and left them there for him to do as he pleased.

I placed both my hands on his chest to steady myself while he slid his fingers up and down my slit. I arched my back inward, pushing my breasts out towards him. He took advantage of that by leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth while palming the other breast on his rough hand.

Frederick spread my wetness, but refused to enter me. He occasionally rubbed lightly at my clit, that had become a hardened bud, but then pulled his fingers away completely.

I whined at the loss, whining longer when he pulled away from my breasts as well.

"So, what are you going to do?" he still smirked.

I placed Frederick's hands on my ass and he instantly squeezed. I then gripped his erection in my hand and started stroking slowly, rolling my thumb around the head of his cock to spread his pre cum.

I shifted until I was hovering over his cock, the guided his cock between my folds slowly. I gasped and moaned at the feeling of how he stretched me. I kept sinking down onto him, his finger digging into the flesh of my ass while he groaned my name.

I sat still when he was fully inside of me, but Frederick was having none of that.

He used his grip on my ass to start moving my hips on him. I planted my hands on his shoulders and started moving myself.

My mouth colided with his, hard and fast. The kiss was sloppy and eager, as were my movements.

Frederick removed both hands from my ass when he thought I was getting along fine on my own. He cupped my breast with one hand, rolling my nipple with his thumb.

His other hand landed on my clit, rubbing circles. I moaned loudly and sped up my movements, planting my one hand on the window beside us to steady myself better.

I rode him so hard that my thighs started shaking and my back started cramping.

Frederick kept our mouths locked together, refusing to let me leave his lips.

Frederick started bucking his hips up into me and I clenched down on him, panting and moaning as I neared the edge.

"Frederick," I panted.  
"You feel so good," was the response I got, his head now lulled back while my mouth worked his neck.

"I'm close," I warned. Frederick pinched his eyes closed as he bucked up into me again, harder this time, pushing me over the edge. I cried out while I came on him, clenching around him while he stayed buried deep inside of me.

He worked me through my orgasm, then started chasing his own. Stilling his hips, and pulling me down against him when he came inside of me.

"Wow, that was..." he trailed off, rather continuing to pant.

I snuggled into Frederick's chest, he slid his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Yeah," I murmured in agreement. Frederick placed a kiss to the top of my head, stroking my back as we laid there in the front seat of my car, thoroughly satisfied.

"Best pit stop of the entire trip," Frederick claimed, and I could do nothing but laugh.


End file.
